Brotherly Love
by xperia1234
Summary: Based on a GKM Prompt: Blaine has had a crush on his elder brother Kurt ever since he was young. Now, even with Kurt going to be his teacher at McKinley High, Blaine doesn't let anything stop in his way to make Kurt his. dark!Blaine. loving, protective!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my fill on the GKM prompt: glee-kink . ?thread=41039862 . It's my first time writing fanfiction and god I'm so nervous! Please forgive me for any spelling and grammatical errors I made as English is not my first language. This story will probably be a long prompt but I'll see how it goes first. Feel free to review! **

Blaine had woken up two hours earlier than usual to bath himself and laid out every single clothing in his wardrobe on his king sized bed. He put on every single one of them and chose the best matching ones. After putting back all the remaining clothes back to their spot and tidying up his bed, he opened another small drawer that housed all his wonderful bowtie collections. Another fifteen minutes later, Blaine stood in front of his mirror inside his room. He strengthened gray cardigan and the matching white shirt beneath. Almost unconsciously his hand moved up to adjust his black bowtie for like tenth time ever since he put it on.

Yes, today was the day his big brother Kurtie, _'Stop calling your brother that, it makes you sound so clingy like you're still five,' _his father stern voice automatically came up in his mind, but Blaine pushed them back as fast as they appeared, started his first day teaching at Mckinley High as a music teacher. Oh, glee club is going to be his most favorite lesson from now on, Blaine thought as he giggled to no one in the room.

There was something that you should know about Blaine. Blaine was 17 and 6 years younger that Kurt. He was a junior at his school and the co-captain of glee club besides that Big Mouth Berry. Glee club was rather not very popular in Mckinley and being a member automatically entitled you a big neon 'I'm a loser'sign above your head. He was not so fond of singing in the first place, Calculus yes, but never arts and music. But Blaine joined and fought so hard with that diva Berry and Jones anyway just so he could become a leader in that awfully dull club, despite that giving a total social suicide. People would always ask his intentions and motives behind it, but Blaine just shrugged it off every single time.

It was not like he didn't know the real reason anyway. Deep down in his heart, it was merely one of the things he did to impress the boy he crushed on so hard that he didn't even know what to do with it. HA! Scratched that, he certainly knew what to do with it but not now. There was only one man in this world that could fill that _lucky_ boy's shoes – his precious _Kurtie_. Blaine has had a major crush on his brother from when he was six, when he was so mesmerized by all the Disney love between the princes and princesses, when he tried everything he could to get all his brother's attention on him.

'Blaine hurry up!' Kurt shouted with his oh so angelic voice from the dining room downstairs, 'if we don't get moving now we're gonna be late. I'm not facing Figgins on the first day of my job for being late!'

'Co- coming, just a sec!' Blaine replied. Checking once again his reflection for the last time, to ensure that he would definitely look good on behalf of his brother, he wouldn't want to disappoint his brother. Blaine gave out a sigh for his lack of fashion sense as left his room to the dining area. He instantly regretted wearing that stupid cardigan with that overly simple white shirt. He was so sure that _Kurtie_ would look devastatingly beautiful and charming today given his gifted fashion sense, but when wasn't he? Kurt never missed to compliment any clothing choices he made, even when he was just wearing a polo shirt, or short pants, or just in his underwear, or not even.. _Get a hold of yourself Blaine, you wouldn't want to terrify Kurtie with your boner!_ He scolded himself in thoughts. He stopped abruptly and willed his boner down, satisfied that he wouldn't be spotted a bulge in his pants, he entered the dining room. His efforts soon went down the drain as soon as he saw what Kurt was wearing.

His eyes widen comically at the sight of his brother. Kurt had his back facing Blaine, seemingly busied preparing breakfast and probably not aware of Blaine's presence. Blaine allowed his eyes to take in the magnificent masterpiece in front of him, starting from Kurt's Mc' Jacob's scarf down his slim yet toned body, to his never ending legs – _Oh he's wearing skinny jeans again_ – before settling on Kurt's butt. It took all his willpower to stop himself from just moving forward and grab that piece of meat covered by the tight fabric, so tight that it practically painted on Kurt's skin. He never realized Kurt had turned and was shocked, jumped slightly at the sight of Blaine staring at him.

' Jeez, Blaine stop popping suddenly out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me,' Kurt put a hand on his heart to emphasize his point.

Kurt's words pulled Blaine out of his not so innocent fantasy back to reality. He blushed at being caught staring at Kurt and suddenly found the floor beneath him very interesting. After coming down from his shock, Kurt laughed at the view of Blaine's flushing cheeks, his voice rang the whole dining room and handled a plate of peanut butter toast- Blaine's favorite!- to him. Blaine accepted his breakfast and muttered his thanks to Kurt, grateful that Kurt just dismissed him checking out his own brother. After gulping down the toast quickly without much chewing, which totally earned him a short lecture from Kurt, both Anderson brothers started their way towards the front door to retrieve Kurt's car.

**So this is the end of chapter one! I think using this chapter to address Blaine's crush towards Kurt AND also some little naughty thoughts from Blaine would be a good start. I mean this is a dark!Blaine fic after all and I don't want to spill all the seeds so fast at the beginning. Again please tell me what you think of this fic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**fizzy123 – Thanks a lot for your wonderful advises and ideas! I really appreciate them ****. I'll try to work more on skills. Hope this chapter wouldn't disappoint you. **

**Tara Bartsch – Oh you have no idea what I have in mind for the later chapters. HAHA. I hope you'll find it even better when the plot is revealed. ;) **

**anderpson – There you go! Another new chapter! It's longer just a little bit compared to previous one and I hope you enjoy reading it! ^^ **

**All the reviews made my day! Thanks again guys ! **

**Chapter 2 **

Kurt was driving them to school. To say that the ride was enjoyable was an understatement to Blaine. He couldn't even find a word to describe. _Awesome? Great? _Huh uh, it was so much more than that. _Spirited_ maybe? Perhaps it was due to the fact that Blaine missed Kurtie everyday during the Christian Camp his father sent him to straighten him up. The entire summer before school was gone before he could really spend it with his Kurtie. His father was pretty adamant. He couldn't accept the fact that both his sons are gays, despite the fact that both Blaine and Kurt had came out so many years ago. They were lucky that his father was a busy man. The only time they had to meet him was during dinner time.

But it was not enough to Blaine. Had not Kurt's soothing hand on his knee under the table, Blaine would have lash out at his father's _freely_ shared opinions on how fags like them should not exist in this world and how the Anderson's name were ruined because of them. Kurt always wanted to reason with his father, he seemed to be very convinced that all their father needed was some time to get his head around them being gays, and fighting back would only escalate the heat of the moment. Well Blaine was not holding onto that hope. He pretended to take Kurt's advice and be patient, but the patient was wearing thin. For all he knew, he didn't give a damn about his father. As long as he got the chance, he would get rid of his father within a blink of eye. And he was still waiting for that opportunity to come.

He looked over to Kurt from the passenger seat. Kurt was humming along whatever show tune it was from the radio. His voice was so soft and comforting. The voice that kept chanting his name in Blaine's bedroom fantasy. The latest was just last night. Kurt always complained about his high girly voice all the time, and more often Kurt wished that he had Blaine's, deep and masculine. Only if he knew how much that 'girly' voice was turning Blaine on everytime it came out from Kurt's lips. Oh that lips so soft Blaine longed to touch.

'Blaine… Blaine!' Kurt loudly called out to him.

'Hmph….. What?' Blaine snapped out of his thought.

'I was talking about how coincident there was a spot for me to fill in at McKinley. Because admit it, there aren't many teaching positions in Lima much less for music.' Kurt replied. 'I was surprised when you told me you had found a place for me to teach right after I got my teaching certificates.'

'Oh… That.' Blaine said.

'Yeah that.'

That was not mere coincident. Mr. Shuster was fired because he was reported giving out drugs, with added accusation of inappropriate interactions with students. Seriously who left their office's door widely opened while they were out to class? All Blaine had to do was to fake a bathroom trip and made a detour to sneaked some pills he bought from the local pharmacy into his desk. It was too easy that Blaine actually worried that someone had caught him. Turned out his plan worked and with some other complaints on his poor Spanish classes, Mr. Shue was asked to pack and escorted out of the school ground.

Make no mistake. Mr. Shue was one of Blaine's favorite teachers – _well strictly speaking the only one _in Mckinley. He was the only teacher that actually cared for the students. He was friendly and kind, but always kept his students in check whenever they misbehaved and never went soft on the bullies. Too bad he was the glee club's advisor. If only his passion wasn't on the glee club but other subjects, Blaine would have let him stayed. Kurt's strength was in music and singing, so sacrifice had to be made so that Kurt wouldn't have to go through much hassles to search for some other lousy schools in Lima that wouldn't appreciate his talent, _so that Blaine could be close to him_. Blaine would do anything for Kurt, god he could kill for Kurt but he didn't need to know that _yet _.

'Look Kurt, Mr. Shue was an idiot for all the things he had done. He should know better.' Blaine said, 'Don't dwell on it so much. Look at the good side! You don't have to do some crappy jobs like serving coffee at Lima Bean. You're meant for so much more Kurt.'

'But it was…'

Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows and gave Kurt a look that said 'you still me to go on?'

'Fine, I guess you're right,' Kurt could only sighed.

'Well when wasn't I?' Blaine teased smugly. His smiled widen when Kurt shook his head and cackled softly. There weren't many occasions where Kurt lost his own speech and Blaine would always break into that silly victory dance when he was the one who managed to shut Kurt up. That always reduced Kurt to a laughing mess on the floor but there wasn't room for that in the car so…

'So what were you thinking?' Kurt asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his "lost debate". 'You seemed pretty occupied. Penny for your thoughts?'

'Nah, it was nothing important,' Blaine lied, not like he could tell Kurt what really was in his mind.

'You sure? Because you spaced out just when I was talking about school.' Kurt frowned but then his hold on the steering suddenly tightened and face turned worried. 'Did something happen at school?'

'No no!' Blaine exclaimed, mind racing to come up with something. 'I was just thinking what to eat for lunch break.'

'You know you can tell me anything right Blaine,' Kurt pressed harder, 'I'll stand up to the bullies for you. Now that I'm officially a teacher at your school I could maybe put a stop to all that.'

'It's okay. I can handle everything on my own.' Blaine put up a brave face. 'Besides, COURAGE right?'

'Huh, now you're using my word,' Kurt huffed. 'not very clever of you my little brother.'

'But you still love me,' Blaine said as a matter of fact and smiled teasingly.

'You wished,' Kurt faked nonchalant as much as he could but the slight glint in his eyes said otherwise, and that gave Blaine a warm feeling in his stomach which spread up to his chest.

The drive turned silent later on and there was a mixed of upset and worried look on Kurt. Blaine knew he was thinking of that night again. It pained him every time he saw that happened and he was part of the reason why. 'Don't Kurt,' was all he could say.

'I'm sorry. It was my fault thi- things like that happened. The Sadie Hawkins wasn't supposed to turn out that way.' Kurt said softly.

'I'm saying this again Kurt, bad things always happen. And I was just unlucky to be there at that time. If you have to put blame on someone, it's those bastards that beat the life outta me.' Blaine's whole body had turned slightly in his seat to face Kurt as he was talking. Kurt didn't make any sound and Blaine took this as a cue to continue. 'They beat me up because I'm a queer' _Blaine Anderson you know it's far from the truth, you know why it happened_ 'and there was nothing you could do. So stop blaming yourself okay.'

By the time Blaine had finished his 'heartfelt' speech Kurt had tears at the corner of his eyes. He whispered a soft okay before wiping his tears with a hand. They came across a red light and Kurt finally tore his gaze away from the road to look at Blaine. Blaine's breath hitched when he saw the sincerity and love in Kurt's eyes when he said this

'I'll never let anything happen to you again Blaine. I'll do anything to keep you safe and I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me to. _I- I love you_.'

Blaine was happy. Kurt had said he loved Blaine. Even the love was different from what Blaine had for Kurt. Blaine knew it was just matter of time Kurt would reciprocate his feelings, and they would be happily ever after. Just like in the movies.

**I haven't really shown how dark Blaine would be but please be patient. You would see bits more of that in the upcoming chapters. So what really happened at the dance? Well it definitely wouldn't be revealed this early. Anyway this is the second chapter. Enjoy! The next chapter's on the way. A little heads up – we're gonna see kids Blaine and Kurt! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_3__rd__ April 1999_

The sun was shining bright. It was warmed enough to keep people comfortable outside without the need to wear thick winter coat. Just few layers of sweater would do. Some of the snow had started to melt with the slight rose in temperature, dampening the ground a little but not too slippery that one might need cautions to walk. It was particularly a good day. The children in the neighborhood were excited to be let out of their house for the first time, what with the heavy snow that bestowed Lima at the end of the winter.

The joyful spirits of children filled the whole playground. Parents were exchanging greetings and recollecting their winter holiday events at the bench. They were contented to the children to their own devices, knowing that they would call out to them whenever something went wrong. The snow was still quite thick at the playground and the knowledge that they were allowed to play in the snow was enough to make this place a paradise. At the centre of the park some boys were chasing and running around, throwing snowballs at each other. Cries and hysteric laughter came out more often than not. Those who were physically less active chose to secure a spot anywhere in the park to build giant snowman, as long as they were still within their parents' sights. The Anderson's family was one of them. Brian Anderson was chatting animated with Mr. Laurence across the street about the recent market and shares. Elizabeth on the other hand settled on gossiping and discussing some recipes she put together with the housewives. Not far from them, a short chubby curly haired boy with warm yet striking golden-hazel colored eyes and his eleventh year old brother were building snow castles at their favorite spot in the park, little interactions with all the other kids surrounding them. They spent time to time to try building a perfect one but were futile, thanks to the clumsy hands of the younger boy.

'Urgh… Blainey you have to start from the base. You can't just make a roof and expect the castle to grow taller itself,' the elder brother finally complained with annoyance while standing up from his place.

'But Kurtie, if we don't make the r-rroof first then how do we put it up there. I'm too short to reach,' the younger of the two – Blaine whined, although he still stuttered a little bit at pronouncing the 'r'.

'I don't know why you want to build a snow castle Blainey,' Kurt had asked again. 'making a snowman is much easier compared to this one.' Both hands directed at the crumbling mess below them. He only kneeled down yet again when Blaine's pout and his puppy eyes. It was cute seeing Blaine making this adorable face and his resolves always drifted away to do whatever Blaine wanted him to.

'Hehe I know you'll do it,' Blaine grinned broadly showing his some of his missing teeth.

They continued working on the castle while Kurt would occasionally give out some instructions to Blaine. He worked more carefully now and remembered to follow Kurt's orders from time to time because he really wanted his castle like in the cartoons. They were so focused that they didn't notice their parents and some other adults had looked at their way.

'Your kids sure paired well. I don't think I could even live the day to see mine play together. ' Mrs Owen commented.

'Yeah they are.' Elizabeth replied proudly. 'Kurt was born a good leader and Blaine worships the road he walks. He follows Kurt anywhere like a lost puppy.' She laughed lightly before continuing, 'Kurt loves Blaine and took good care of his younger brother. Blaine was always more attached to Kurt than Brian and I. We travel too frequently for our jobs. Sometimes I feel bad for leaving them behind.'

'Hey they'll understand,' Brian chipped in. 'Kurt knows we're busy and we did all this so that we could have a better life in the future.' Brian hugged Elizabeth's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, all the while both still looking at their sons.

'I know that. But they're so young. They shouldn't have gone through these,' her voice was filled with pained and guilt.

'Kurt's a good boy. Blaine's too and they'll do alright. And once everything's settled we could spend more time with them,' Brian murmured into her ears. 'And then we'll get together as a better family that time.'

'We can go for a vacation,' Elizabeth proposed.

'Go on,' Brian encouraged and took in all his wife suggestions and ideas on their going-to-be-family-trip. Brian was actually looking forward to spend some quality time with his wife and sons. He loved them so much. However his job starting to move on track and so many potential contracts presenting, he couldn't help but to compromise that for these opportunities, much to his chagrin.

'Deal. We're going to Hawaii next month. I promise to drop everything at hand and really get together for once in so long.' Brian announced before his wife could finish her convincing speech, leaving a dumbstruck look like she was not expecting to be so easy.

It took a full minute before Elizabeth's mind processed with what he said and squealed loudly. She turned and jumped into her husband embrace, causing him to breathe out a 'hmph' sound, and kissed him hard on the lips. Her bright, blissful smile never left her face. They ignored the cat whistles from their friends and continued display until they were forced to pull apart for air. It was a moment like this that made every spectator jealous of their interactions.

The Andersons brothers were almost finished with their handwork. They had finished with the pillars and the triangular top. Blaine was so ecstatic, jumping at and down at their achievements. Kurt was exhausted, but practically seeing glee seeping out of his brother was adequate. He ruffled Blaine's messy hair receiving an irritated 'hey' and scooted Blaine onto his arms. They both looked at the completed castle and smiled at each other. Blaine held on to Kurt and lay his face close to his neck, breathing in the vanilla scent that Kurt radiated.

'You're great Blaine! Now I know why you insisted to build a freaking castle. A snowman is nothing compared to this,' Kurt complimented.

'That's not why I want it,' Blaine mumbled, eyes drooping.

'Huh?' Now Kurt was curious.

'I want to build that castle so that when we gr-grow up,' Blaine paused to yawn, 'I can marry you and lock you up at the top of the castle. So that you only love mmeee…' He slipped off into sleep when he was defeated by fatigue.

Kurt didn't understand a word Blaine was saying. He was confused to say the least. He thought for a while before concluded that what Blaine meant was both of them would still protect and defend their bond even when they had grown older in years to come.

He carried Blaine over to their parents and handed him into his father's stronger arms and that was when his dad and mom declared they were spending the following school break in Hawaii. What Blaine said was forgotten instantly because now it was Kurt's turn to jump in glee.

16th July 2002

'Blaine Devon Anderson! This is the last warning young man! Get your butt to the bathroom and wash yourself! NOW!' was what greeted Kurt when he came home that afternoon. The sun seemed to be punishing Lima with its scorching heat. He was drenched with sweat from head to toe. Now the picture of travelling on foot between school and home had lost its appeal. His dad and mom had been a little hesitant at his request at first, but after much reassurance and persuasion they relented. He had started to regret this and considered taking asking his dad to drive him, but his stupid pride just wouldn't let him! He knew that his parents were making bets on how long he would last before he gave in. Erh! He wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his dad's face every time he tried to tempt him with dozens offers of nice and smooth ride. Kurt knew he was bound to lose, but hey he was a fighter. His mom would always chuckle at the glares he directed at his dad. Speaking of which…

'What's with all the shouting? I'm sure the whole street could hear you mom.' Kurt knew Blaine was making his mother angry again. Blaine was getting more and more mischievous these days. He wondered why.

'Kurtie!' Blaine ran to tackle-hug Kurt causing him to stumble back a bit. Their mom was completely ignored.

'Hey buddy what's up?' Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair and that was when the odor hit him full force. 'Eww Blainey you stink!' Kurt scrunched his nose in distaste and looked over to his mom. She was to say the least… pissed. She had both her hands on her hips, face flushed red with anger and eyebrows furrowed so close together he thought were going to touch. Uh oh...that was not good.

'He refuses shower ever since he came back from school. I tried every way I could think of to coax him into that damn bathroom but he just won't listen. He just came out from time out minutes before you came in,' his mom practically growled.

Kurt looked at her then at Blaine who was staring at him in awe, he just sighed loudly. 'Mom I'll handle Blaine. You continue with whatever you were doing.'

'Blaine you have another one coming if you don't listen to your brother here. I'm out.' Their mom surrendered and stomped away. Kurt looked at his mom's retreating gesture before giving Blaine a pointed look.

'Now you want to tell me why you're being incorporative?' Kurt chastised softly. Well he just couldn't bring himself to really scold him while he was at the receiving end of puppy eyes.

'Am not,' Blaine scoffed and crossed his arm. 'I was waiting for you to come home and play.'

'And you couldn't shower during the wait?' Kurt raised his eyebrows, one hand subconsciously mimicked his mom's pose at his hip, 'Alright, Blaine enough. Take that long overdue shower now.' Kurt commanded.

'No! I don't want to bath. I have already brought all the toys out. Come on Kurtie,' Blaine attempted to pulled at his hand but Kurt stood to his ground. 'It'll fun. It's your turn to play with Mr. Bunny now! ' Okay Kurt was losing his patient. The torturous walks under the sun combined with Blaine's foolishness were taking their toll.

'STOP IT BLAINE! I SAID GO TO SHOWER RIGHT NOW!' Kurt finally snapped.

Kurt's voice echoed through the living room. At this Blaine's eye widened and went quiet. He stopped all his pulling and looked down at his feet. It was the sniffle that came few moments later that caught Kurt off guard.

'Hey hey Blainey don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come out that harsh.' Kurt immediately felt bad and apologized. He kneeled down so that his face leveled Blaine's, using a finger to tilt Blaine's chin until he saw the teary eyes. 'Come here Blainey' Kurt was gentle this time as he hugged Blaine to his chest, all the while whispering soothing words and apology to him.

Blaine sniffled again before muttered a soft sorry in his chest. 'I was really –hiccup- bored and I just want to play –hiccup- with Kurtie.' Blaine whole body shook while he sobbed.

'I'm sorry Blainey. But you have to shower,' Kurt tried using another approach, 'you think Mr. Bunny would want to play with dirty little kids? He would have run miles away the second he smells you. Do you want Mr. Bunny to run away Blaine?

'Of course not!' Blaine pulled away fast and shook his head frantically. His long curly hair fluttered in every direction. Kurt would have laughed at this funny sight if Blaine wasn't just crying earlier.

'Then you have to be a good boy and clean yourself. That way only Mr. Bunny will play with you.' Kurt cooed, seeing he had got Blaine where he wanted him. Blaine looked at his hands and considered for a while.

'…'

'…'

'Will you bath with me?'

Wait what. He must had heard wrong. 'Erm what did you say sweetie?'

'Will you bath with me? I don't like being alone in the bathroom.' Blaine was pleading now, this time meeting his gaze. _God damn it he's using the puppy eyes again!_

Now that was awkward. Kurt had entered his puberty and frankly put it was embarrassing. He hadn't bath with anyone anymore because his body had started to undergo some changes- not that he ever bathed with anyone before that, mind you-, he didn't want to risk Blaine asking any questions he couldn't answer without making it children friendly. But he had tried so hard to get Blaine agreeing to bath! _Oh hell no he's giving up now_. Kurt weighted the options carefully. He could see out of the corner of his eyes Blaine shuffled on his foot, waiting for an answer, all the while puppy-face mode was still on.

'Fine, but only this time,' Kurt decided.

'Yay!' Blaine immediately perked up and dragged Kurt to the bathroom in his room.

The second time it happened was a week after that. Blaine came up with his defiance yet again and this time he downright refused to bath if Kurt didn't join him. The same thing happened for the following week and it occurred more often, eventually Kurt was sharing bath with Blaine everyday throughout his freshman year.

**Phew~ So that's all for Chapter 3. I tried to make Blaine a little creepy but cute in the first part and then show how Blaine was stringing Kurt along so he could get what he wants. But let's face it, how manipulative and dark can a seven year-old be. So I think that's the furthest you can get with children manipulation at his age… **_**for now**_**! So tell me what you think about this chapter. By the way be my guest to suggest any ideas to make this story more interesting. I pretty much have the whole storyline plotted out but I could add some miscellaneous tidbits to it. Please review! I'm on my way to finishing the next chapter so stay put! **


	4. Notes to All

**Note: **

**Hey sorry to disappoint you guys but this is not an update. I think it's only wise of me to inform all the readers that I have decided to up the rating to mature(M). I think it's only fair that for the readers to be warned so that they won't be disturbed or feel uncomfortable with any possible future chapters that might contain violence, smut, blah blah blah… And besides the Romance and Drama genre, this story also covers some suspense (I'm sure you guys have figured that out)== and a little angst.**

**I also want to thank whoever that follows/favorites/reviews. This is my first fanfic writing and I was so worried I might do something wrong. But your support took away all the nerves HAHA!**

**The next chapter is almost done. Expect a new update next week!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gsgjfbhfvv – Thanks! I'm so happy to hear that! And to answer your question… No… Blaine asked for the bath just like a kid wanna have someone to shower with. Nothing sexual… I'm sorry for making it kinda confusing .**

**Cold kagome – Blaine's not going to hurt his brother… maybe not now… You have to wait and see how it turns out! And don't you think kid Blaine is just adorable?! A little creepy but still the cutest ! **

**Fostinefoli – I'm glad you're interested in this fic! The dance huh? You're gonna have to wait a little longer for it to reveal pal! **

**Chapter 4 **

They arrived at the front gate not long later. Kurt just rolled his eyes at the guard's dismissive gesture before he could finish his 'I'm new here'. He parked his car at the lot reserved for teachers and switched off the ignition. Both Andersons hopped out of Kurt's navigator and strode forward in unison to the front door of McKinley High. Kurt took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. He had graduated for some years and he couldn't believe he would ever set his foot back in this place that was once his living hell. He thought with all the efforts he put in would at least bring him to New York. He was so sure that he would definitely make his way to Broadway and nothing could stop him from his dream. But that was a far-away dream now; one that he knew would never come true. _Yeah reality sucks_, he thought. His excitement died down a bit at this reminder. He shook away all unpleasant thoughts and told Blaine to go to class. He didn't want him to be late and as expected Blaine fought back, claiming that he had to be at his back on his first day. He seemed to have missed the fact that _no Kurt wouldn't get lost because he had studied in this school for four freaking years_. Of course Blaine didn't win on this matter and left in grumbled, promised that they would meet during lunch break and glee club later that day.

Right after Blaine parted his way Kurt went straight to the principal office. He passed by his locker and remembered all the old days he tried to squeeze some time out of his busy schedule so that he could meet Sebastian at his locker. He gave out a deep sigh at that, he had a huge crush on Sebastian and he knew Sebastian was the same. More than once they wanted to make it official and be each other's boyfriend but decided to focus more on their studies and high school career instead due to Sebastian's family background. Kurt understood because he was thinking the same, the last few years in high school was what would determine your future. That didn't stop them from seeing each other though. They would always sit together at a corner in the cafeteria and snickered at some jokes they made. Sebastian always went to Kurt's house to study, watch some cheesy movies play games and left before dinner. But what Kurt enjoyed the most was the playful banter they occasionally had. They would bite off each other's head sometime and threw snarky insults but they knew it was just fun, that they didn't mean to hurt. Sebastian was a year older than Kurt and both dreamed to leave this homophobic shit hole for New York. Sebastian made it, and Kurt was so happy when he told him he was accepted to NYU. They promised to keep in touch with each other and when Kurt moved to New York, he would propose to be Kurt's boyfriend. Everything was perfect to Kurt, but by the time Sebastian left for his dream city he never called. Kurt tried contacting him but was devastated to find out that Sebastian had changed his cell phone number. Blaine on the other hand never warmed-up to Sebastian, always glaring daggers at him whenever he visited Kurt's house. Kurt once confronted Blaine's attitude and Blaine claimed that he could see through Sebastian's plan, that he was just toying with Kurt's feelings. Kurt was so angry that they argued for the first time, and sooner than later they were at each other's throat. Cold silent treatment followed for few days before both truly apologized for their actions. They talked things out and came out stronger than before. Come to think of it, Kurt should never have doubted Blaine's good hearted intention. When Sebastian left Kurt heartbroken, Blaine was the one holding him up and picked up all the pieces. He stayed by Kurt's bed every night and murmured comforting words to Kurt's ear, until Kurt was finally able to move on. He was so ashamed later on because he was supposed to be the one looking after Blaine, not the other way round. Kurt swore to never fall into that vulnerable state again, so that he could be strong for Blaine.

Kurt pushed open the glass door to the principal's office. Sitting there behind the dirty brown, messy desk was none other than Principal Figgins. He looked exactly the same besides some strands of grey hair were spotting above his forehead.

'Mr Anderson! Good to see your back in McKinley.' Principal Figgins greeted him warmly- _Seriously he's still with that weird accent?!, _standing up to shake his hand.

'Well you'll never know what's waiting there for you in the future heh.' Kurt replied politely. 'I don't want to bother you too long. I'm here to collect my teaching schedule.'

'Ah yes,' Principal Figgins fumbled with the stacks of paper before producing a rather crumbled piece to Kurt. 'All the details are printed clearly on that,' pointing to the schedule Kurt was holding, 'and you class won't start until second period.'

Kurt nodded, 'I hear Mr. Shue was fired?' Kurt was not asking, he didn't like beating the bush and went straight to the point. 'I don't happen to believe he would do something like that right? Especially the drug's part.'

'Certainly not but all evidence were against him and he couldn't produce a good reason. So the most I could help was to transfer him to another school without that going down his record instead of turning him to the cops,' he responded immediately without hesitation.

Kurt was… stunned. He didn't know Figgins would care for someone like that. He was known to be selfish and never cared for others' affairs besides his own. 'That was… very considerate of you.' Kurt smiled, because no matter what the outsiders said he never believe a single bit. Mr. Shue was the only teacher that took him under his wings and kept bullies away as much as he could. Without his guidance Kurt didn't know how he could go through locker checks and slushies everyday. Kurt wouldn't want to think of the alternative.

'Umm…' Principal Figgins made an approving sound, 'Don't tell anyone that. You better prepare for your next lesson. Music Theory Introduction I presumed?'

'Yes, I'll go now.' Kurt turned to leave, but muttered a grateful thanks to Figgin for the things he had done for Mr. Shue.

Kurt slumped down at the chair Blaine reserved for him with a frustrated huff. He leaned forward a bit to use his elbow to support his pounding head on his palm. His first day at school was not very smooth you could say. He waited for all his thirty students during the Music Theory Introduction class and yet ONLY SIX students showed up… FOURTY FIVE MINUTES LATE! There was no way he could teach with only that amount of students, what was more with so little time left. The only thing that came out from the class was an awfully bored ice-breaking game he planned beforehand with his students. The next one was even worst. He thought people would be more interested in the Arts Appreciation (I) since the class was fully packed. He had thought it would be easier compared to the previous one now that there were really people who would show up early for class. Oh how wrong he was. The moment he put down the books he was holding on the desk and turned to use the whiteboard, chaos ensued. People were throwing all sorts of things – papers, books, pens, and crafting knives! What the hell?!- everywhere. He had screamed at a pitch he never thought he could reach when a bottle of water paint almost hit him right in his face. He tried to calm the class down but nothing worked. At the end he just stormed out of the class and reported this incident to Figgins. Turned out all those students chose his class just to make up to the credit points for each semester.

'Oh hey Blaine how's your first day at school? It was fine thanks for asking Kurt.' Blaine mocked Kurt which earned him a glare from Kurt. 'Bad day?'

'You have no idea' was Kurt's only replied. God how could he survive the rest of the day?

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and comforted him. 'It would change for the better. Look on the good side you'll have glee club before the school ends, and you know you won't want to miss the opportunity to see your little star perform.' Blaine tried to cheer Kurt up and grinned when Kurt smiled fondly at him.

'Hmm always the humble one' hummed Kurt.

'I learnt from a good master' Blaine gestured at Kurt and laughed gave him his very own bitch-glare. Kurt just shook his head and picked on his food. Blaine felt a stab in his heart at seeing Kurt dejected posture. Teaching was never what Kurt wanted to do. He wanted to perform and become a star. Kurt used to tell Blaine his Broadway dream during their brother bonding every night. Blaine always pretended to be interested in everything he said. But deep down in his head he was afraid. He scared Kurt would leave him to chase after his dream. Blaine would be the annoying, over dependent brother who always got in his way. Kurt would be too busy to pick up Blaine's call and they would become distant. Sooner or later Blaine would be left behind all alone. He had tried to overlook all these but as Kurt's senior year was starting to come to an end, his mind would play all kinds of scenarios that made him sick. Mere thoughts of the possible future had sent Blaine crying in his bed till he fell asleep. He had no idea how to let out all his fears without making Kurt think that he tried to hold him back. But Blaine didn't want to separate with Kurt. Kurt had promised him he would stay by his side forever and now he was going to break that promise. How could he not realize that his dream was pushing himself away from him. Kurt was determined; he strived for success and wouldn't give up. Blaine didn't want Kurt to go to New York. Blaine didn't want him to pursue his dream. Blaine didn't want to be left alone in Lima. Blaine didn't want Kurt to miss their bonding sessions every night. And Blaine's wishes were granted. Blaine managed to make Kurt let go of his dream for him, make him stay with him together in Lima without Kurt even knowing. _No_. He wouldn't feel guilty for what he did. He was doing what he had to do to save the sacred relationship. Kurt would understand that.

They finished their meal just before the bell rang again. They cleaned themselves and made sure they were presentable and left for their respective works. Blaine was smiling dopily all along.

The day went rather slowly, too slow in Kurt's opinion but finally it was time for glee. Glee was what he enjoyed the most during his high school days and to be frank he was looking forward to it. Not only it was his favorite lesson but Blaine would be in it too. So it should be entertaining at least. He walked into the choir room and placed his bag on the piano. He turned around and looked at the glee clubbers for the first time. There sitting was twelve teenagers. He had known most of them by now. More often than not some of them would drop by his house at the weekends to discuss some glee-related matter with Blaine. The Asian girl with blue highlights was Tina and beside her was her boyfriend Mike, also an Asian. The nerd looking boy in the wheelchair was Artie. The short brunette who wore the hideous animal sweater (**Oh my god!**)was Rachel and the tall giant she was sniggering with must be Finn. The diva looked Mercedes and her boyfriend Matt were giggling adorably at some things they said into each other's ear. Last but not least there sat his little brother who was grinning madly at him, and he could see the rows of white teeth in his mouth. Kurt rolled in his eyes at Blaine and continued his observation. There four other new faces he never met.

He cleared his throat loudly to gain their attentions and it worked. All at once eyes were wondering to his place and he smiled. 'Hi everyone. I'm Kurt Anderson. I'm going to take over as glee club advisor from today onwards and nice to meet you' he decided polite and formal introduction was a must. 'As I'm sure most of you had known me for a while I'll just keep it short. I'm 24 this year and I have been in show choir for some time. So no worries there if some of you-' he looked over to Rachel when she was about to open her mouth '- were worried that I have no experience in this.' He finished with a clap at his hand, a habit he took after Mr. Shue.

One of the new cheerio girl at the back tentatively raised her hand and asked 'So you're an Anderson too?' She continued as Kurt nodded ' Hmm I see hot genes run in that family. You know hottie maybe we should go out sometime.'

'Santana!' it was Blaine, 'Stop hitting on my brother!'

Kurt had to school his horrified look to calmness but he couldn't stop his blushing. 'Erm Santana I supposed?' Sais Latino just smiled seducingly, 'I'm really flattered but no thanks. I don't play for your team.' That totally earned him a raised eyebrow from Santana but she just shrugged later on. Kurt was completely caught off guard by the comment made by another blond cheerleader.

'You're a dolphin like gelmet hair too?' she asked.

Kurt looked confusedly at Blaine who nodded and mouthed _I'll explain later_. He confirmed with the cheerleader –Brittany, Artie told him who gave a high-pitched squeal and ran from her seat to hug Kurt. Another cheerleader with a dirty blond hair called Quinn asked as Brittany returned to her seat 'So can you actually sing? Don't take this offensive but with Mr. Shue gone I don't really think a guy like you could fill his shoes well.'

'Yeah Quinn's right. How do we know you have the game to take us to sectionals huh? The Mohawk guy agreed. Really this boy could make up all that bad boy façade but Kurt could see through it.

'How dare you?!' Blaine growled, clearly angry now, standing up to defend his brother now.

'Relax hobbit, we just wanted to see whether Porcelain here can hold his card' Santana just waved Blaine off casually.

Blaine was about to retort back when Kurt shushed him. 'It's okay Blaine. Sit down' Blaine obeyed but anger was still evident on his face.

'Mr. Anderson-' Rachel chipped in but was stopped by Kurt instantly.

'Kurt' He said, 'Call me Kurt. Mr. Anderson is my father and that makes me sound old.' That earned at soft chuckled from Blaine and some other glee kids.

'Kurt' Rachel cleared her throat before saying, 'as I was saying before you interrupted. It would be best if you could sing us a song to show us that you really can sing. We never heard you sing before even some of us had known you for some time.' She finished and swept her long hair back over her shoulder. The suggestion immediately received some murmured agreements from the rest of the club. Blaine utterly pissed at how they didn't his ability now.

'Alright!' Kurt announced. 'I should've seen that coming. It's only fair everyone audition to join this club. Advisor's no exceptions.' He noticed the band nor the piano guy weren't in the choir room so that meant acapella was the only option here. He rolled his shoulder a bit and breathed in and out to prepare himself. Everyone leaned back on their seat and was waiting to see what this young teacher had in his hand. Blaine gave him an encouraging smile when he looked at him. He imagined the song introduction in his head and when he opened his mouth, his voice came out smoothly and almost instantly:

_ Defying Gravity Lyrics_

Everyone in the room was shocked. Jaw hanging down widely when he finished his song. Blaine was the first one to jump up and cheer. 'BRAVO' he shouted. Kurt took a bow as Blaine looked back at his teammates triumphantly.

'This is not happening…' 'Wow' 'He hit the high F…' 'Is he real?' 'Holy shit' came out eerily in unison as each member analyzed Kurt in a new light. And then suddenly everyone was giving Kurt the standing ovation. Kurt's heart soared at this cheering. Not quite a way he imagined to receive a standing ovation. He longed for this, but he just hoped it was on Broadway.

Kurt gave the glee kids an assignment to choose a song to express themselves because he wanted to know about them. After sharing some of his glee club's experience Kurt officially ended their first glee lesson. Blaine walked alongside Kurt to the latter's navigator. Blaine was chatting animatedly about what happened earlier, hands gesturing and moving wildly. Blaine kept mentioning he was so proud of Kurt, how the looks on the glee clubbers' faces were priceless…

He didn't stop rambling while Kurt was driving, the radio could no longer be heard with Blaine's overexcited voice filling the whole journey. Blaine only stopped when they had reached home. Kurt knew why. The black BMW parked nicely indicated that their father had come home early. Neither of them had expected this. Their father usually came home only around dinner time and it was still an hour to go. They silently entered the house. Surely there sat their father on the couch reading some news.

'You're home early.' Kurt noted.

'Hmm' at least he still acknowledged them. 'Work finished earlier than usual' Brian answered, eyes still on the newsletter he was holding.

Blaine was irritated by how inattentive their father was. He wanted to snap something rude at his father but he knew Kurt would be upset with his behavior so he just went past his father to his room with sparing him a glance. Kurt sighed at Blaine's retreating figure and his father's nonchalant. 'I'll keep my things and prepare dinner.'

'No' Brian looked at his son for the first time after he entered the house, 'I've ordered Chinese food and some sushi for Blaine right after I got back. They should be here soon' and then he just went back to his reading.

Kurt's hearts gave a pang but it was a good one. His father still remembered their favorites. He knew the loving father was still there inside this stranger. He was right. Even his father was never the most accepting when it came down to their sexuality he still cared for them. He just needed more time to get use to that and then things would be fine by that time. They would put the past behind them and everything would change for the better again.

Brian came back to an empty house. It didn't surprise him. Kurt had started his teaching today and wouldn't be back with Blaine till late evening. He loosened his tie and popped the first button on his shirt, making his way to his room. His pace stopped as he passed by the family photo they took in Hawaii many years back. All of them were smiling so bright in that photo. Kurt was sitting on his shoulder while Elizabeth was holding four year-old Blaine in her arms. He was pointing towards the camera. It was a picture of perfect family. He didn't know when exactly everything had changed so drastically. But he thought it was around the time Kurt told him he was gay during one dinner. He was stunned on the spot and nothing came to his mind at that moment. Kurt was looking him with hopeful eyes, one that was pleading him to hug him and tell him it was okay, that he did nothing wrong. But Brian just walked away without a word with Elizabeth called out to him, trailing not far behind.

He knew Kurt was crying that night. His puffy red eyes the next morning had spoken enough. Kurt tried to reach out to him, it was apparent, and Brian wanted to approach his son but it was like an invisible wall had kept them apart. He avoided Kurt as much as possible because he couldn't stand the awkwardness. He didn't hate Kurt, god no, but he just didn't know how to face him. Elizabeth tried to cool down the tension whenever both men happened to be in the same room. Nothing she could do much. He knew it was a shock her as well but she handle the news more sensibly. She was his link to mend their relationship. Blaine being the ever supportive brother he was never fazed by Kurt's coming out. He simply held him close and told Kurt he was proud of Kurt's courage. As if the situation wasn't heated enough, Elizabeth was found dead one day in their house. Her cold body was found at the foot of the stairs leading up down to the basement. She believed to have tripped on her feet and inevitably fall to her death as there was no possible struggling nor break in. He was numb. He threw himself into work to deal with his grief. He left both his sons to fend for themselves even though they were in a vulnerable state as well. Blaine resented him for his ignorance. When Blaine came out few years later, he couldn't contain all his suppressed emotion any longer and took all out on his sons. In a heat of moment he accidently hit Kurt. He only realized what he had done when he saw Kurt's pressed a hand to his bruising cheeks and eyes pooled with tears. He cautiously apologized to him, explaining that he didn't know what he was thinking and he never intented to raise his hands on Kurt. Blaine was in a screaming rage. He charged at Brian but was held back by Kurt before he could throw a fist at him. Blaine stopped his punch mid-air and turned around to tugged Kurt to his side, a hand rubbing Kurt's back as he led them out of the living room. That didn't stop Blaine channeling his anger through glares he threw at Brian though.

He sighed audibly at the bad memories. He had wrecked his family apart with his own hands. He wasn't a smart person at his words, he admitted that himself, because he screwed up every time he strike up conversation to ease the intense atmosphere during dinner. He remembered clearly once he attempted to joke at the strong attachment Blaine had to Kurt but just looked how it turned out. '_God Blaine look at how you still call your brother Kurtie even you're a grown up teenager now_' was what in his mind but came out instead as _'Stop calling your brother that, it makes you sound so clingy like you're still five'_. He had to say it didn't end pretty that time…

He had to keep trying though. Since Kurt wouldn't be able to make dinner by the time he came back from school, he decided to order a take out. Chinese friend noodles and sushi was Kurt's and Blaine's favorite. The doorbell interrupted his inner thoughts. He took out some notes from his wallet and moved to retrieve the food. He desperately hoped he wouldn't screw up this time.

**Hmm…. I know what you're thinking right now. There's no manipulative! Dark! Blaine in this chapter! It's BORING~ But no fear my friends, you'll get more of that in the next one. I figured we should really move on with the main plot. Review please haha. Stay tuned for more! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the great reviews! All of them really made my day. I promise to try my best to write this story and to not disappoint you guys!**

**Okay so I need some input over here. While I was writing this chapter an idea came up to me. I was thinking of writing a fic about Blaine and Cooper being slaves and sold at an auction where they're bought by Kurt, who should be older than Blaine at least. So I need a head start and hope you guys could give me some suggestions as well as opinions on this how the story should flow. Don't ask me how I got this idea, it just popped outta nowhere. LOL~ Thanks in advance guys! **

**Chapter 5 **

Blaine plopped down with his face landing first on his bed as soon as he entered his room. His bag sat on the floors beside the nightstand. He didn't even bother to change his cloths. His good mood had evaporated at the sight of his father. It happened every day, because no way he could skip dinner at home. Kurt insisted they kept up the only family tradition that their late mother left behind. Only if Kurt and he were the only one attended the dinner… It would be more like a date! Kurt would smile so big with all the candlelit dinner he prepared. Hurt would blush and laughed with every cheesy line Blaine said. They would clean up the dish together and kiss after that. Not before they flossed their mouth though because even then Kurt would still stress on oral hygiene. He couldn't stop the giggling that came out of his throat at his imagination. He was such a hopeless romantic. Maybe the kissing would turn into something more. He imagined Kurt's tongue slipped into his mouth and massaged the inside of his cheeks. He would snaked his hand around Kurt's neck while Kurt's hands slid up and down his back before landing and squeezed his butt. They pressed their body close together and enjoyed the heat given off their bodies… They scrambled backwards, lips still locked together until the back of Blaine's thigh hit the edge of dining table. Kurt pressed him down and they would proceed to make love on the table.

A little kinky but he liked it. His knew he was literally humping at his bed by now but he didn't care. He needed release and the friction provided was exactly his favor at the moment. He kept grinding his erection at his bed, and he could feel his stomach started to coil, heat pooling. He moaned and fastened his pace sweat dripping down his cheeks until he felt the familiar overflowing sensation before he came. He groaned and screamed 'Kurtie' into his pillow, his voice muffled into barely audible sound. He rolled on his back and was gasping on air. His body was still shaking with pleasure. He was wondering how beautiful Kurt looked when he came when said person knocked on his door.

'Blaine?' Kurt asked, his voice softened by the partition, 'Dinner's ready. We'll be waiting for you downstairs.'

'Coming' he managed to choke out, as his body was still coming down from its climax. He listened his brother's even pace as he walked away and undressed himself. He grimaced slightly at the mess in his underwear and changed into polo shirt and sweatpants. By the time descended and entered the dining area, his father and Kurt had been waiting in their usual spots and he pulled out a chair beside Kurt and sat down. He took in the sight of the food in front of him. His hand reached over and grabbed a sushi from his packet and tentatively took a bite. His father chose to speak at that moment.

'So how's school?' Brian asked rather cautiously, if he wanted this dinner to go smoothly he had to be careful with his choice of words.

'It was great. Although there were some mishaps at first but it ended well.' Kurt answered while Blaine just mumbled 'fine'.

'Good then' and then his father returned to his food. The room had turned silent after that besides the occupational clinking sounds of utensils. Neither person spoke but Blaine was rather comfortable with the silence. It gave him a piece in mind but obviously Kurt opted to ease the awkwardness and tension.

'So…' Kurt started, 'works going smooth dad?' He decided avoiding some sensitive matters would be a safe landing.

'Pretty much. There were some bumps here and there but nothing I couldn't handle.' Brian answered while chewing on a piece of chicken meat. 'I finished earlier than I thought so I figured I should come home early.'

Kurt nodded and twirled his fork around the noodles. Blaine on the other hand was completely uninterested to join any form of interaction unless Kurt was talking to him.

'I came home and found that you two were still at school. I might have forgotten you're starting your first day at McKinley as well'

Blaine snorted out loud at that causing him to swallow down the pipe. He laughed in an obvious disrespectful way after some coughing. Kurt looked alarmed at Blaine's reaction while Brian narrowed his eyes, he could feel his defensive front coming up.

'I'm sorry what's so funny?' Brian asked defensively, fixing Blaine a stern look.

'Nothing. It was just I find it funny you forgot Kurt here is starting his job as a teacher today, it's not like we didn't tell you that last night.' Blaine responded sarcastically.

'That's enough Blaine. Don't' Kurt ordered, hoping Blaine would stop whatever crazy behavior he was having now. He could feel the dinner was steering to an inevitable argument.

'I wonder what kind of father would forget such an important day to his sons and could just brush it off like nothing happened.' Blaine continued, he could see his father's fist was clenched tight and his insides smirked evilly. _So he's trying to hold back I see_. 'not that…'

'Blaine I said stopped' Kurt cut in.

'…you're a good father in the first place.' That was the breaking point. He half expected his father to snap but nothing prepared in for what happened next. _SLAP_! Someone slapped his face; he hadn't been paying attention enough to the strike because he was busied degrading his father. He stunned in place and whatever insults he had in mind for his father vanished instantly. He turned his head to look closely at someone who just slapped him, someone that happened to be Kurt. His head was reeling wild, stomach tied in knots and heart clenched painfully. His Kurt, Kurtie had slapped him in the face, in front of his father, while he was defending his brother. He vision was blurred by the tears that were rapidly forming and lips trembled. He pushed his plate aside, standing up so abruptly causing the chair to screech backward, and ran up to his room.

Kurt rubbed his temple after he heard the door slammed. He chanced a glimpse at his father to find said person's startled look. _Shit_. His saw his father gaping at him like a fish, trying to form any coherent words but ultimately failed. His father gave up shortly after to excuse himself to his room. He was left alone at the table now. He groaned in frustration and hit his forehead on the table. He had lost his appetite after the whole debacle now. He just took his plate and threw it in the sink, causing it to shatter into pieces and some gravy to splash onto his shirt. Under normal situation he would've been horrified at the stains but he couldn't think straight now. He could feel a headache creeping in. He walked to the counter and grabbed a piece of cloth to wipe at his ruined outfit. He didn't succeed much because he could still see the stains, although lighten a little bit. He threw the cloth into the sink and turned to leave, before he saw Blaine's plate was pretty much untouched. He thought back and realized Blaine had only eaten a piece or two sushi.

Blaine was a growing teenager and he was constantly starving. He had to eat a lot usually to feed his hunger, and judging by what just happened he doubted Blaine would come out of his room for the night. He sighed and rubbed his face. He was tired of all the fighting. He could sense that their father was on his way to making piece, and he desperately tried to save their relationship but Blaine was not helping. He knew Blaine had never been fond of their father but at least he could be more tolerable and make a good dinner out of it. He picked at the Blaine's plate and went up to Blaine's room. They had a talk in tow.

Blaine cried into his arms. He tugged his knees closer to him and sobbed harder. He did nothing wrong. He was just defending Kurt but what did he get in return? A slap from the very person he was trying to protect. Why couldn't Kurt understand his good intentions? Why couldn't he just come to his mind that they both didn't need to please for any approval from their father? He was never been a father to them ever since they came out anyway. He was never been a part of this family. All he had done was to wreck their home to shreds. It was not fair at all. Blaine didn't deserve any of this, he certainly didn't that slap! It was entirely their father's fault. He was making Kurt to take his side against Blaine. He knew their father was a manipulative bastard under that coat all along. He saw through that long time ago. Yes it had to be. It must be the monster behind all this. He must have sugar-coated Kurt to do what he said. His Kurtie would never do such thing to him. He was too trusting and that's why he always fell into others' traps. First Sebastian fucking Smythe and now their father. He had to save his poor Kurtie before his mind was fucked up by their father. He had to …

_Knock knock_.

'GO AWAY!' he shouted voice hoarse from crying.

'Please Blaine let me in. I'm sorry' It was Kurt on the other side. He was apologizing but he didn't want to see anybody now! He had a plan to think and Kurt being here would just deter him from doing so.

'I said go away! I don't want to see your face!' He thought shouting might scare Kurt away.

'No Blaine I'm not going anywhere' Kurt replied calmly, 'if you're not forgiving me anytime soon fine, but at least open the door. You haven't eaten anything just now' _Damn_ he could so unrelenting. 'Please let me in and I'll make it up to you okay. Just please' Kurt was pleading softly. He could never walk away from Kurt's pleas.

Blaine stomped his way to the door, unlocked it and yanked it opened. He glared hard at Kurt who was holding his plate of sushi, causing him to flinch slightly. Kurt took a deep breathe and asked 'Can I come in?'

Blaine didn't say a word; he stood there continued glaring at Kurt. He knew it wasn't entirely Kurt's fault but he shouldn't have slapped him. He knew no matter how angry he was he would never lay a finger on Kurt. Kurt couldn't stand the glares though, he broke eye contact soon enough, and whispered another apology again. Eyes downcast. That alone was enough for Blaine to relent. He moved out of the way and jerked his head, motioning Kurt to come in. Kurt walked slowly into his room and he purposefully slammed his door hard. The flinch from Kurt was enough punishment for the slap, Blaine decided. But that didn't mean he would talk to Kurt still. He just walked past Kurt and sat down on his bed, his back facing Kurt and crossed his arms around his chest. Kurt fished out a bottle of aloe vela cream from his pocket and stood beside Blaine. He touched Blaine cheeks where he had just slapped him earlier. He flinched yet again when Blaine gave a hiss of pain. 'I'm sorry. Here let me apply some cream to your face. It should sooth the sting.' He rubbed some cream on the redness in circles, careful not to apply too much pressure. He spent minutes sitting there soothing Blaine's skin in silent. They could talk later. Blaine fought so hard to not lean into Kurt's touch. Sure enough the sting subsided and Kurt didn't stop his rubbing. He locked his sight on the window in front of him and refused to look at Kurt. Kurt stopped minutes later announcing that his cheeks should be alright by now. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kurt picked the plate and held out to him. He was hungry, god he was starving, but he persisted to give in. He stomach grumbled loudly but he just hugged his stomach tighter. He heard Kurt sighed defeated and asked 'Blaine please. I don't want you to fall sick because of this. Tell me what you want me to do so that you agree to eat.' His mind wondered back to when they were younger.

_Year 2002 _

The Andersons were having their dinner. Brian and Kurt were nonstop stuffing food into their mouth. They didn't even bother to chew before swallowing. Elizabeth shook her head at the bits of leftover flying out of the father's and son's mouth. She needed to knock some sense of manners into them. She was more concerned at her younger son though. Blaine was picking at his food, pushing the carrots here and there in his plates using fork. He was frowning and she noticed he didn't even start on his first bite even when the other two had been on their way to second serving.

'What's wrong honey? Are you not feeling well?' It had been on and off for a few days and she was afraid that Blaine had caught something. He had never been like this before and she was worried. Blaine just shook his head and stared at his plate, this time stabbing at the carrot instead. 'Is it because of the food honey? I can make something else for you.' Blaine shook his head once again and drew his lips into a thin line. Not a word was spoken yet.

She must had been really anxious because it had caught both Brian's and Kurt's attention. 'What's the matter Liz?' he asked. She gestured to Blaine and all of looked over to the source of the problem. Brian examined his younger son for a while and asked the same questions. Similar responses were given and it did worry him a bit. They knew they couldn't let Blaine go empty stomach this time, sooner or later he would fall sick. They tried to coax the youngest to talk, so that they knew what the problem to solve was, but Blaine was really stubborn to listen. Kurt looked at his brother's dejected posture and his parents' futile efforts. He was thinking what he could do to help when an idea came up.

'Blainey do you want me to feed you?' Kurt asked sweetly. This time Blaine directed his stare from his plate to Kurt. He looked at Kurt with calculating eyes, brows furrowed. He was obviously contemplating Kurt's offer. The elders observed closely at Blaine's reaction and was surprised and relief at the same time when Blaine just pushed his plate along the table to Kurt and passed the utensils to him without a word. Blaine opened his mouth widely clearly waiting for Kurt to fulfill his promise. Kurt fed Blaine bits by bits until he made sure Blaine had finished his whole serving, then only returned to ravish his food, even though it had turned rather cold and stale long ago.

Whenever Blaine was in distress or when he was throwing a tantrum, he refused to eat and could even go for a whole day without food. Brian and Elizabeth had no choice but to resort to their only savor- Kurt. Kurt never declined, because he somewhat kinda enjoyed feeding his baby brother. It made him felt oddly protective, like he was taking good care Blaine. In fact he was, and he was just being a very loving brother to Blaine so he didn't see the problem here.

Blaine snapped out of his own thoughts. What was Kurt asking again? Oh ya, he asked what Blaine wanted him to do. Hmm what should he make Kurt do? Maybe… maybe he could take advantage to this! _Oh my god he's fucking brilliant_.

Blaine looked cheekily at Kurt and the latter narrowed his eyes at Blaine. Kurt knew that look, he would remember that look the rest of his life. He had seen that look for so many years, Blaine wanted him to… Just them Blaine just closed his eyes and opened his mouth at Kurt. _That_. Blaine wanted him to feed him AGAIN. He had stopped making Kurt fed him when he reached the age of 12 but it seemed like he hadn't forgotten how and he sure knew when to use it. Kurt sighed exasperatedly and picked up a sushi with his hand, holding it close to Blaine's mouth before he reached forward and took a DAMN small bite. Kurt glimpsed at the plate and groaned when he realized there were at least six pieces of them. It would take him some time with the pace Blaine was eating.

Occasionally Blaine would 'accidentally' lick or SUCK Kurt's thin and long fingers, and every time Kurt's breathe would hitch and shudder before pulling away quickly to glare at him. It took at least half an hour or so before they finished the whole plate. Kurt grimaced disgustingly at his saliva coated fingers. Blaine just smiled smugly at Kurt, feeling proud at what he had done. 'You're unbelievable' Kurt scowled and made his way to the bathroom to wash his fingers.

'You're forgiven!' Blaine shouted to him.

'I hate you Blaine Anderson. Mean!' echoed through the bathroom and Blaine just doubled over in laughter. It was fun messing a little bit with Kurt. If he was honest to himself he was thinking of putting his mouth to good use on his Kurtie… or putting Kurtie's salivated fingers in him. It was undeniably hot and he couldn't help but be turned on.

**So that's all for this chapter. I'm still working on the next one so it might take a while. Be patient guys. I'll make it fast… Read the story, review, favorite and follow! Thanks y'all**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ookay~ So things will cool down a bit …. FOR NOW. For those who are confused with the way I'm delivering the story, I'm switching thru and forth between Blaine's and Kurt's POV. Enjoy the new chapter and review! :) **

Chapter 6

Blaine was thinking how he could make Kurt feed him again next the day at school. He pretended to listen whatever Mrs. Harley was saying at the front but his mind was far at somewhere else. Kurt just shrugged off the whole event like it was just a common practice, but it meant everything to Blaine. He missed Kurt feeding him and felt taken care of. He liked the warm feeling in his chest whenever Kurt was looking after him. It reminded him how he felt every time Kurt took him under his wings and made him felt loved when he was younger. Now that he had taste of that he would do anything to make sure it lasted. His focus was interrupted when Mrs. Harley asked him to try a math's question on the board. It didn't take him five seconds to work out the correct answer and as usual she always praised him for his brain. He sighed and looked around the class as she went back on her repetitious rambling on quadratic equations. His eyes landed on Rick the Stick, the biggest bully in McKinley. He thought he was at the top of the pyramid because he was popular, and that he had the right to give other students troubles. _Pfft… please…_ Rick was just a coward, a silly boy with that mullet on his head. He and his peers. Blaine was not scared of them, like at all. Sure he hated all the locker checks and slushies thrown at him, and it hurts like hell, but he knew he could do so much more to them if he wanted. The bruises on his back and shoulder had subsided, but he knew later that day he would get a new one. _Wait_! Something fantastic just popped into his head. He smirked evilly as his mind started to formulate a plan.

_One week later…_

Kurt was enjoying his coffee at the teacher's lounge. It wasn't as good as the one in Lima Bean but he was badly in need of caffeine right now. He just recovered from a major headache his students gave him just now. How could the teachers stand the agonizing things at McKinley? His body had worn out pretty fast dealing with these rebellious kids. He wondered how could the other teachers looked so relaxed when they were dealing the same thing. _Well maybe that's because they never cared_, he thought supplied. He looked over his shoulders when a familiar voice called out to him.

'Well well well, isn't that my sweet sweet porcelain.' It was Coach Sylvester. She pulled out a seat beside him and sat down uninvited. Any people would've thought she was rude but he was used to it. 'I heard someone's replacing Shuester's nasty job here, never thought it would be you.'

'Nice to see you too coach' He greeted flatly. 'I know you knew I'm the substitute here so cut of the chase, what do you want?' He went straight to the point, Sue Sylvester never played nice to others, and if she was talking to Kurt then it meant she wanted something from him.

'You hurt my feelings here porcelain. You know I always have a soft spot for you even if I won't admit. Can't I just have a nice conversation here with my ex-cheerio.' Sue mocked a hurt look but Kurt would never fall for that. He just sat there silently and continued drinking his coffee, waiting for her to pop the question. 'Fine…' her cold tone finally returned, _there you go_, '… I need you to take over cheerios for a short time.'

Kurt choked on his coffee and covered his mouth while he was coughing. 'Excuse me? Why in the world I want to do that?!' He looked at Sue like she had grown a second head, puzzled because Coach Sylvester never let anyone touch her cheerios. Not even when she was pregnant.

'I'm not asking here Porcelain so good luck with that.' Sue just ignored his question completely and left without a word. Kurt sat there dumbfounded, not really sure what was happening. He thought with his rather loose schedule he could at least sneak some breaks from his job here but apparently Sue had other plans for him. _Shit_ Sue would skin him alive if Kurt didn't do whatever she was asking. He didn't have a choice here. Kurt sighed yet again, he had been doing that a lot lately, and dumped his unfinished coffee into the waste. He walked out of the room to the hall crowded with students. He avoided colliding with some students who just wouldn't move out of his way and turned around a corner. His next class was just at the end of this hall. He froze in his track, in front of him stood his brother drenched with blue icing slushies, cloths definitely ruined with the amount of stains sticking on. He saw some jocks holding two empty cups high fived each other and walked away. He dashed forward immediately to yell at the jocks, getting ready to make those jocks pay for what they just did.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing!' Kurt hollered, standing beside a shivering Blaine whose eyes was still screwed shut. 'Those!' He pointed at slushies dripped on the floor, 'are supposed to go into your mouth. I'm not letting you go for you did to Blaine!' The other students around them paused whatever they were doing and waited the show to begin. The whole school could probably hear his yelling but he didn't care, he just caught the jocks bullying Blaine in the act, he wasn't going to let them pass easily. They had hell to pay messing with the Anderson! The jocks must have realized they were caught, and even though they were so much bigger in size than Kurt, they still wouldn't dare to mess with a teacher. Their mouths were talking all at once, denying everything Kurt just saw. He was ready to bitch-yell at them again but Blaine choked out 'Kurt just drop it'

'What!' Kurt now looked unbelievingly at Blaine, 'you can't just…'

'Stop…' Blaine voice wavered at bit, Kurt could sense that he was close to crying.

'Get the hell outta here!' he shouted at the jocks, receiving some muttered 'sorry' before scrambling out of his sight. 'Here let's go clean you up' his voice much softer and sympathetic now when he spoke to his brother. God it must had terrified Blaine. He couldn't stop shaking and shivering. His legs trembled as Kurt guided him to the nearest ladies toilet because no way he was entering the gents. He made sure there was no one in the stalls and brought Blaine inside. He told Blaine to wait for him before running out to get a face towel and pair of his clothes from his office. Blaine was still standing at where he had left him by the time he came back and he locked the door behind him. He walked Blaine the sink and gently bent Blaine over the sink and turned on the running water. He helped Blaine to wash out the remaining slushies from his eyes and face, before moving on to his hair. He had a little bit more difficulties doing Blaine's hair with the amount of gel he used. He couldn't stop himself from commenting at the gelmet on his head which earned a light chuckle from Blaine. When he was satisfied that the gel was off he gently massaged his scalp while continuing his washing. Blaine hummed softly under his fingers and he stopped the water when all the slushies were done taken care of. Kurt helped Blaine to unbutton the latter's trouser while he was drying his hair. His hand flew to his mouth, astonished at what he saw.

Blaine spent the past whole week planning ever since that faithful day in the class. He was enthused to realize his plan and it needed some preparation beforehand. He was standing naked in his own bedroom and a piece of handkerchief over his mouth. He looked at the crowbar in his hand and gripped tightly. He knew that he would hurt like bitch but if he wanted to get what he wished, this had to be done. Kurt had gone out to restock the kitchen and his father was at work. He was alone in his house but he needed to be safe for what he was going to do next. He checked again to make sure that his room was locked. Blaine took a long deep breath and closed his eyes. The room was completely silent besides Blaine heavy breathing for a full minute. When he reopened his eyes they were filled with determination. He balled his left hand into a tight fist and braced himself. He threw the fist hard onto his stomach and caused himself to double over in pain. He looked at his stomach and sure enough he could see a light blue bruise starting to from. The straightened himself and punched his guts again with another deadly blow. It went for another ten minutes and only stopped when his knees buckled and crouched on the floor. Cold sweats all over his chest and forehead. He breathed heavily to steady himself before untied the piece of fabric and went to the bathroom.

He stood in front of his mirror and examined his torso. It was covered with entirely with patches of blue-black bruises. He traced his hand over the bruises and smiled to himself. This would do. Now he just had to carry out the second step…

Kurt drove them both to school the next day and kept throwing glances at the fidgety Blaine. The bumpy road did nothing to help him sitting still in the passenger seat. Every time the car went past a crooked hole or a hump, he had to stop himself from wincing at the pain, because it was not the time for Kurt to see them yet. He had to wait a little longer. Kurt of course was worried but decided to keep to himself because he trusted Blaine to inform him if anything was wrong. Blaine ran off to class when they arrived at the school without much glancing at his brother and it really confused the hell out of Kurt. He knew Kurt had a free period at two and he would be released from History by then. He waited restlessly when it was about time and darted out of the class before the Mr. Charley could conclude his teaching when the bell rang. He ran to the only place he knew Kurt would be at this time and sure enough from afar he saw Kurt dragged his tired feet into the teacher's lounge. He saw Coach Sylvester entered soon after and was waited for Kurt to come out. He tapped his foot impatiently and kept looking at his watch. _What took Kurt so long?_ he wondered.

Just as he thought his plan had failed Coach Sylvester left the lounge and Kurt followed seconds later. He almost bounced in over joy and ran his way to the only hallway all the glee clubbers avoided at all time. It was always full of jocks and he just knew they would definitely do something do him, be it them calling him insulted names or beating the crap out of him, a facial slushie would not be missed. He usually skipped away from this hallway as much as he could but knowing that Kurt was heading this way and he would be in time to see what happened just give him pure ecstasy. He was right. It didn't take him more than fifteen steps into the hallway when two splashes of chilling slushies bitch-slapped him in the face. He shut his eyes at the burn and heard the some jocks laughing , called him 'fag' as they went away. He vaguely heard Kurt yelling from afar and he made himself to look as small as possible. He pretended to shiver and tremble intensely as if he was terrified. He really wasn't threatened at all because he never took those slushies seriously. _What more a drink could do much besides messing up your shirts_.

Blaine observed Kurt's horrified expression, and cheered inwardly; this was the reaction he expected from Kurt. Now he just need to …

'I'm gonna kill them!' hollered Kurt, Blaine snapped his eyes to his brother, only to find blazing eyes staring still at his bruised torso. What _the fuck?! No it shouldn't be like this…_ Blaine must think fast. He couldn't just blame everything on the jocks could he? But telling the truth was no option either. _Um um…Kurt would think that you're insane and you're going to end up in a mental hospital before you tell him I LOVE YOU! Quick Blaine Anderson think!_ _Shit Kurt is leaving! _

'No Kurt you got it wrong!' Blaine pulled at Kurt's right arm and turned him around so that he could look at his brother, 'It's not the bullies!'

Kurt was now furious. Blaine was trying to let those bastards go AGAIN. 'WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING BLAINE ANDERSON!' he exclaimed, Blaine actually flinched slightly at the loud volume but Kurt didn't care about that, this was not what they had agreed all along. Letting Blaine deal with dirty words and slushies from the bullies alone because he wanted to prove that he was 'courageous' was one thing, actually getting hit was way another level. 'NO WAY I'M LETTING THIS GO AGAIN! AND WHAT WERE THINKING TO HIDE THAT…' Kurt pointed menacingly at the bruises to emphasize his point, 'FROM ME!'

'No no Kurt it's not what you think' Blaine cried, 'please let me explain first.' He used everything he had – puppy eyes, pout, trembling lips- anything to persuade Kurt to listen.

'Then explain!' Kurt folded his arms and raise he perfectly trimmed eyebrows, 'because I'm going to slaughter those assholes very soon!'

'It's… it's…' Blaine couldn't answer because he couldn't find any excuse to steer Kurt away from the bullies, unless…'IT'S FROM THE BOXING!' Blaine shouted out in rejoice at his reply, too rejoice in fact.

Kurt hanged his mouth opened slightly. He processed whatever Blaine was telling him before decided that it was a lie. 'Did you think I'm stupid? Did you really think I would believe any boxing reason you said?' he accused.

'No no Kurt look' Blaine tried to explain he was frantic now, because things had gotten out of his control 'it's true. I took up boxing to protect myself against the bully. That was two years ago. Why do you think I'm out at Saturday morning last week? I need to let out some of my stress and anger at the gym. After the dinner last week…' Blaine let out a sob at that, he was using the guilt trip now, 'I felt like everything was too much for me and I could feel my anger boiled every time I thought about it. I have to control myself because I promised you that' Blaine whispered at the last sentence. He looked at his brother, faking hurt. He could see Kurt's narrowed eyes, like he was contemplating whether he should believe the bullshit Blaine was telling him, but Blaine saw Kurt's resolve weakened, and his shoulder was not as tense as before.

'Really? Are you telling me the truth Blaine? You know I hate people lying.' _Yes!_

'It's the truth' Blaine confirmed and nodded, 'I wouldn't dare to lie about things like this.'

Kurt uncrossed his arms and sighed; he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He had doubted his brother's reason, and to accuse Blaine on lying, even better, he was the one who indirectly drove Blaine to boxing because he made him promised to control his anger… _now he felt like the worst brother on Earth_… 'Blaine I'm sorry for not believing you.' He walked towards Blaine, hands reaching out to hold him but stopped when Blaine stumbled backwards a few steps away from him. _Shit he must have hurt Blaine so deep now. Fuck!_

'I want to go home Kurt' Blaine apprised but eyes downcast, and hugged his middle 'I don't feel like going to class' He let out a sniffle.

'Okay, I'm going to inform Figgins about this and tell him we both are leaving due to family matters alright?' Blaine nodded silently but still refused to make eye contact. 'Alright' With that Kurt unlocked the door and left.

Blaine breathed out relief once the door closed with a click. That was really close. He would have blown his cover if Kurt insisted to confront the jocks. He thanked the god that he never believed and put on Kurt's clothes. It smelled like Kurt. It was still the vanilla sense that always calmed him down. Blaine knew Kurt was going to apologize later, maybe he could still have the chance to get what he wanted…


	8. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is shorter and much simpler than the others. Sorry I'm busy with work lately. This chapter is the continuation of the previous one. Enjoy! Please review :)**

**Chapter 7 **

Blaine could have won an Oscar if he decided to pursue acting. Too bad he never had any interest in show business. His excellent skills were what landed him and Kurt in his room. _On his bed_. Kurt was rubbing the same cream he applied to Blaine's face on his stomach. It was soothing and kinda cold if you asked Blaine. But now he was drown in the good feeling brought by Kurt's expert hands. Blaine crossed his arms above his head and lied down on them, relaxed with delight as Kurt continued to tend his bruises. If this was how it ended maybe he should hit himself once every two weeks and show it to Kurt. He looked at Kurt when he didn't notice. Kurt looked beautiful from this angle, he thought about when Kurt was not rubbing his bruises but actually _stroking his dick_ sometime in the future, would he look so gorgeous and angel-like still? Defintely, but he should stop thinking right now because he didn't need to pop a boner with Kurt so close in proximity.

Kurt had apologized all the way throughout the whole ride. He wouldn't stop until Blaine looked at him annoyingly and finally said the magic word. 'I forgive you' felt wrong when he said it, because Kurt didn't do wrong, in fact he didn't need Blaine's forgiveness at all because he was just trying to protect him from any danger. Kurt however lit up, and never stopped smiling when Blaine said that. Well he was committed to make his Kurtie happy so that counted too right. Blaine didn't let his own guilt bugged him too much and he asked Kurt to apply the same medication or cream or soothing gel? _whatever_ on his bruises because he couldn't reach to low without triggering the pain. Kurt of course followed his request without a word and practically dragged Blaine upstairs the moment they arrived back home, only stopping in Kurt's room to get the medication.

Blaine cackled a little when Kurt accidentally tickled him. And that was how the two brothers ended up in tickle fight like ten year old, only stopped when Blaine hissed out at the pain on his torso from too much moving. Kurt's was all apologetic again but Blaine assured him he was fine. He managed to get Kurt kissed all his bruises like he used to when Blaine injured himself as a kid. Kurt was a bit reluctant at first, partly due to Blaine's whole torso was covered in medicated cream, partly due to the fact that it was kind of inappropriate for him to do so. All it needed to make Kurt obliged was a simple guilt trip and continual reassurance from Blaine that there was nothing wrong as a brother to kiss his injury. The kiss was a blessing to Blaine so that he healed faster. Blaine almost moaned when Kurt's lips made contact with his torso, just slightly above his navel. God this was what Blaine wanted from the start. He wanted Kurt to do all the things he did to Blaine while they were younger. He managed to get few more kisses from Kurt before he declared he must rinse his mouth immediately, that the cream tasted weird on his tongue.

Blaine told Kurt how he 'found the boxing' as way to vent his anger and that he was keeping that from him because he knew Kurt would've disagreed with his method of dealing. Blaine didn't let Kurt talked him out of boxing because damn he needed an excuse to make up for the _all bruises that have yet to 'appear' _ and some more reasons for Kurt to kiss him. Kurt was disappointed at Blaine's unrelenting decision, and exhorted him to look after his own safety. He didn't want any bruises to make their onto Blaine's body. _Oh well Kurt would have to deal with that_. He didn't mind making Kurt mad sometimes, because he was totally cute and hot, sexy too when his face was flushed red. His eyes always turned ice blue when he was angry like he could kill just with his glare alone. That in Blaine's eyes was so cool and made him wanted to kneel on his knees and submit to his Kurtie, relishing all his control to Kurtie and being manhandled. His Kurtie might look soft and weak on the outside, and had fooled many people who didn't know him. But Blaine grew up with his brother, he knew how strong his Kurtie was, and how fierce and dominating Kurtie could be if he wanted. When they finally got together no doubt Kurt would be the one wearing pants in this relationship.

Kurt was more protective of Blaine from that day onwards, he refused to leave Blaine strolling down the halls of McKinley alone and stick to his side when any of the glee clubbers couldn't walk with him. Kurt didn't need to know Blaine shooed them away just so he would walk him to class every day. Blaine wanted them to be close as possible, because Kurt needed, _must_ recognize Blaine's attraction to him and in turn realize his own feelings, _his love_ to Blaine. He was very confident that with time, if things went the way he wanted to, and with persistence hints from Blaine, Kurt would love him back. There was no way other some other guys were more suitable for his Kurtie than himself. They were literally soul mates, fit together like pieces in a puzzle, totally perfect for each other. He smiled goofily everyday he thought of the future they had. He was sure the world wouldn't accept their love for each other, maybe they could elope to somewhere no one could find them and start a new life there. They would change their names and marry each other. Oooh here comes the exciting part… They would make love everyday to remind their devotion for each other. Maybe they could father their own children. It was all rainbows and forever after.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt just finished his tutorial lesson with his students. It was yet another long day, but he had started to get a hang of it. He didn't have to work so hard, he figured, because no matter how much effort he put into teaching no one ever listened. He was getting tired with his constant reminders and warnings given to the students. Their hearts weren't in music, so what for trying to hard then? He wasn't going to stoop as low as other teachers though, he still cared for his students, mind you, especially those glee kids. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were somehow similar to Kurt in some aspects, when he was still studying high school. Them being the lowest of the lowest in the social chain certainly earned his sympathy. It was difficult to get through everyday knowing that you would definitely be bullied at school, and you had no choice but to endure it, only hoping things would get easy with time. He understood that feeling and desperation. Had not Mr. Shue's care and guidance Kurt would have killed himself to stop all these tortures.

He knew how essential an adult's support was to them, and his role here was to provide that. Blaine… Kurt knew he was just putting on his mask all the time. He knew how tough his life was, having gone through the same thing himself. But he must respect Blaine's decision, to handle the bullies on his own and he must trust Blaine to always come to him if things got worse. That was the only thing Kurt could provide to his brother right at this moment. Blaine was the bravest teenage in the world, Kurt declared to self. He was proud of his brother. Blaine had become very independent and strong these years. Kurt stacked his books on his desk and left for glee club. He purposely took a detour to Blaine's locker. It had become a very common thing since that bathroom incident. As much faith as he had in Blaine, he just felt something was eerily off. Something that he couldn't place his hands on it. He had come up with many possibilities as to why the bruises kept coming. Blaine had explained that they were from boxing, but sure you wouldn't get those every single session right? Was Blaine lying to him? He had acquired them from the bullies instead. _No…_ Kurt shook his head to thrash that thought. As mighty and fearless as the jocks seemed, they were still a bunch of cowards. They wouldn't even dare to lay a finger on the weaker, that would get them into serious trouble. So _what was the truth? _Kurt was puzzled, and determined to meet up with Blaine as much as he could. He believed watching over Blaine could direct him towards the answer he desired, and at the same time he could make sure nobody messes with Blaine.

Blaine on the other hand was totally in cherry mood because he never stopped smiling. In other occasions Kurt would just dismissed Blaine's puppy like behavior but now it just set him off slightly. It was the one that Blaine had when he was younger, when he finally got their parents to buy the toys he wanted after a full on tantrum and non-stop crying. Kurt saw his brother first, bag hanging loosely on his left shoulder, one foot tapping lightly on the floor. Blaine turned his head to him and gave a short wave, when he called out to him. And _there it is… that smile…_ 'I thought you bailed on me today Kurt' Blaine hugged him tightly and he could feel Blaine took in a deep breath, as if he was smelling him. _What was with the touchy feeling these day?_ Kurt thought.

'You know I wouldn't do that' Kurt said fondly after he was released. Blaine looped his right arm around Kurt's left and the duo walked slowly to the choir room. He felt Blaine pressed a little too close to his side but he thought he was just imagining things. The stress must had caught up with him. Blaine talked about his day as usual as they made their way to their destination, and Kurt just hummed 'hmm' at everything Blaine said.

'You're quiet' Blaine pointed out when they had reached the choir room. They were the first to arrive.

Kurt shook his head and continued walking until reached the piano. 'I'm a little stressed lately' Kurt answered as he arranged some music sheets. He didn't lie, he never thought the massive workload a teacher had to handle on daily basis would be so tiring. This was totally not what he signed up for when he applied his teaching certificate.

He heard Blaine walked towards him and he felt two hands guided him to the piano bench. He sat down with a huff and was about to ask what was his brother doing when Blaine started to massage his shoulder. He couldn't help but to release and relax sigh. 'Feel good?' Blaine said softly behind him. He hummed in agreement and laid his head slightly on Blaine's chest. Kurt felt his shoulder started to relax and slumped slowly at Blaine's hand movement. Not long after both heard footsteps scrambling into the room and they stopped. Blaine leaned down a bit and whispered a soft 'love you' in his ear and went back to his usual seat. Kurt looked over to his brother fondly and felt a wave of guilt coming up in his chest. Blaine was just looking after his elder brother and he loved him just liked the same Kurt to Blaine. His suspicion on Blaine's statements on the previous events was dispensable. Kurt waited until the last member entered the room and he started their assignment he prepared for them last week.

'Feel any better?' Blaine asked. They were again the only ones left. The rest of the kids had departed as fast as he announced finishing glee today.

'Yup' Kurt made a pop sound at the end of his answer and gathered his things before leaving with Blaine. 'It really helped Blaine. You know the massage… If I had known you're so good at this I would've made you do that every day.'

'Lucky you then' Blaine prompted. 'I'm not opposed to helping you with that. It's nothing compared to what you've done for me you know' Blaine's eyes nodded at his torso.

'Speaking of which…' Kurt inquired '… how's your tummy? Still feel any pain. Yesterday I checked all the bruises had FINALLY disappeared and you-are-banned-from-that-violent-sport-mister.' Kurt made use of his mother's tone to order his brother.

'Aww Kurt…'

'Nope no more' Kurt shook his head in authority. 'I don't care how you find a SAFER substitute but I'll chain you to the bed if you so much think of leaving this Saturday to box again.' Kurt laughed at that. If he had paid more attention to the person beside him he would've caught Blaine ducked his head down, blushing red at his joke. 'We're going to Breadstix for dinner.'

'Not again…' Blaine whined.

'Dad's not coming home for dinner anymore after last time, and I'm tired from school. So no point cooking' Kurt faked a nonchalant shrug. He had begged his dad to keep up the dinner tradition. But he had his mind set, saying he didn't want to ruin their relationship further, so it was best for them to avoid each other for some time. Kurt wanted to scream protest at his father but he knew he was right to some degree. Blaine apparently had not put the last one behind yet… as he always had that dark look whenever Kurt 'purposefully' brought up their father. It hurtled more than he could possibly say, stuck in the enmity between Blaine and father. No matter whose side he took he would always be the bad guy, and he was torn.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They ended up ordering Thai. Both agreed that one week straight of Breadstix was enough. Blaine was the one driving this time, considering Kurt wore himself out from school. He kept dozing off for the first five minutes drive until Blaine forcefully demanded them to pull over and switch. He didn't realize he fell asleep half way until Blaine woke him up. Slightly disorientated, he was lead by his brother into their house. Dad wouldn't be home tonight. He had informed him the company was on a big project, and his boss required his input with a promising yearend bonus. He didn't bother to shower first. He let Blaine put away his belongings while he landed himself on the couch with a thud.

He must be really tired because he felt himself floating away right after he made contact with the leather. He didn't realize Blaine had returned to living room. He felt a pair of hands gently guided him to lie on his stomach. Blaine put a pillow to support his head and tenderly tugged away his shoes, before lifting his legs on the other end of the couch. He vaguely registered his brother hovered over his thigh, feeling the couch lightly dipped on the extra weight. He was too exhausted to ask what Blaine was doing but he was answered when Blaine's palms applied pressure on his back. His hands moved slowly in circle, starting from his shoulder down along his spine to slightly above his hips before tracing back its path. They repeatedly massaged the boy underneath, and Kurt almost groaned guiltily when they reached a particular sore spot. 'There… right there Blaine again….'

Blaine chucked affectionately, 'Your wish is my command.' He pressed harder and was pleased when Kurt gave a contended sigh. Kurt deserved a reward after such a long day. He knew his brother had ran himself out, this was the least he could do for his Kurtie. He must admit though, his first intention was purely innocent. He just wanted to make Kurt relax and as he was doing his job above his brother, he might have 'accidentally' pressed his crotch on Kurtie's butt. When Kurt gave that sinful groan he was so tempted to take his Kurtie right then and there, but his brother might not have appreciated his action. So haply he would lean forward to reach Kurt's shoulder as excuse, to make sure his groin was rubbed in a tiniest bit. Kurt was to drunk in relaxation to be aware of his doings.

Not long after, too soon in Blaine's opinion, the happy moment was popped by the ringing bell. He cursed inwardly at the bad timing, he was enjoying his pleasure ride and he was certain Kurt was too. Blaine leaped off the couch in annoyance and went to pay for their food. He glared murderously while waiting for the change, and slammed the door in the ()'s face right after. He carried the food to the living room and much to his dislike, Kurt had gotten up and was preparing the coffee table. 'Thanks again for the back massage. I feel refresh now.' Kurt smiled gratefully at him.

'That's what brothers are for. How's your headache?'

'There's still light throbbing but nothing serious.' Kurt replied and finished setting the table. Both brothers sat down side by side and ravished their food, having some light talks. Both boys valued each other's company, with so much drama going on in their home they were all they had for each other. Blaine once in a while would sheepishly glimpse at his brother when Kurt was not looking. He walked into the kitchen and searched through the cupboard when he was finished. He came back with two pills of aspirins and a glass of water and offered them to Kurt.

'Aspirins. They should make the throbbing go away by tomorrow' He explained when Kurt looked at him questioningly. Kurt accepted them and gulped down the pills, and was shooed away by Blaine from the dishes. Kurt retreated to his room without any protest, and soon enough Blaine was surrounded by veil of silence. He made it quick and left the plates to dry on the tray. On his way back to his room he passed by Kurt's, and noticed the door was left ajar. He peeked through the narrow gap and sniggled at the adorable sight. On the bed lay his Kurtie snoring into his sleep. The aspirins must have kick in before Kurt could go through his daily moisturizing routine. He didn't even change into his pajamas before flopping onto the bed. He frowned when he caught the comforter slipped over on the floor. His Kurtie was such a child in his sleep. He tiptoed into the room and quietly covered his brother with the blanket. He gently cradled Kurt into a comfortable and patted his cheeks. He couldn't help to stare at his brother's peaceful face. He had not seen that peaceful look on his Kurtie for a long time, always overshadowed by the stress and tension. He missed it.

He decided it was time to leave Kurt to his rest. He was about to turn on his back when something very soft caught his ear. It was Kurt sleep talking. Other instances Blaine would have thought his Kurtie cute, but not this time. Kurt was murmuring a name, a name he despised in his whole life. It belonged to someone who almost managed to steal away his love. '_Sebastian_…' Blaine stared disbelieving at his sleeping brother, heart crumpling brutally and all pleasant moods faltered. After all these years, Kurt was still thinking about that Meerkat… After all these years, his Kurtie's heart was still with that homewrecker… It was outrageous. His Kurtie shouldn't be thinking about Meerkat, he should be thinking about _HIM_. Hot rage and jealousy seethed through Blaine's whole body. His chest heaving up and down with erupted anger. _No… Meerkat's gone, he doesn't have to worry about him anymore… _

Blaine summoned all his energy to convince himself that he didn't have to worry. But it was definitely not enough! He needed some reassurance. He would go crazy if he was denied that. On instinct he jumped onto the bed, towering over Kurt…. HIS KURTIE's sleeping feature. The bed bounced violently at the bolt but Kurt was a heavy sleeper, not once reacted in his unconscious state. Possessively Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with his rough hands, legs straddling Kurt's and trapped him with his entire body weight. He hard gaze wondered from Kurt's fluttering eyelids to his pink lips, and not thinking he surged forward and captured Kurt's lips in heated kiss. It was not the first kiss with his Kurtie like he imagined, which Kurt would be sober and returning. Lack of respond didn't matter to him, he forcefully pushed his tongue past the lips and tangled the organs together. He didn't care leaving any bruises Kurt's face, all mattered to him now was he needed physical proof, needed reminder that KURTIE BELONGED TO HIM ALONE…


End file.
